That's a risk I'm willing to take
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Harry and Draco just have problems...M for mature themes


**Dont own Harry potter yada yada yada...I dont profit from writing this stuff yada yada yada...hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Draco No! Don't leave! I promise whatever you need me to do I'll do it I can change!"Harry begged Draco. He couldn't believe that after five years together and the last two of them spent engaged and planning a

wedding that might never happen now. Everything seemed okay, hell it seemed better than okay. They had sex everyday sometimes several times a day. They both had jobs, but spent a lot of time together, taking at

least three vacations a year just to be together. Harry just didn't understand what he'd done wrong. He hadn't cheated or even looked at another man. He hadn't nitpicked with Draco. The only thing they ever argued

about anymore was what colors were going to be the theme for their wedding, and even then they only joked about it. Life seemed perfect to Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I'm just not happy." Draco said shaking his head. It wasn't Harrys fault really; Draco just couldn't go on pretending. "I thought I could love you Harry, and for a time you made me the happiest

man in the world. I just don't feel it anymore. When we first got together I thought that you could be the one to change me. You who made me hate with such passion! I thought I could turn that passionate hate into

passionate love. I really thought that maybe if I waited just a little longer then the feelings would grow, but they haven't the feelings of warmth I had for you are frozen. Harry I never loved you and even now I wish it had

been different. I look at your face I see you distraught and I can't even make myself feel anything for how I've hurt you. No remorse. No sadness. It's just over. Now I see that I'm damaged and I can love no one, but myself."

Draco continued to levitate his things downstairs where the grimauld place house elves were helping to load them into the town car that would soon take Draco far away from their Master Harry. "Draco, you can't tell

me that it was all a lie! Five years we spent together! Traveling, loving, building our life together, and planning our future! There was too much for it to be all a lie! You were passionate, you still are! Whatever went wrong

we can fix it!" Harry was in a near panicked state. He hadn't felt this upset since right before the last battle started. "Harry I wish with all my heart that I could love you, but I can't I just don't feel anything. I'm an amazing

actor nothing more. You deserve so much more, that's why I can't do this anymore I can't trap you in a relationships built on lies and good acting." Harry was trying to think of something anything that would make Draco

stay, but it was harder than he thought. "Draco please, we could get help. The fact that you want to leave so I'm not hurt later on shows that you have to care at least a little. What if we had the family you talked about

wanting! That can't have been lies! You love children! What if we had some I'd take off work and carry them we'll go to France like we talked about raise them to be cultured and happy? You would love them! And maybe

you would learn to really love me?" Harry was grasping at the last threads to keep the garment of their relationship from falling apart.

Draco simply shook his head. "What if it didn't help? Then all that's happened is not only have I trapped you in a loveless relationship, but we have children now and I can only look at them with cool indifference. They'd

hate me, and I wouldn't even be able to bring myself to care." Draco was beginning to feel morbid he hadn't thought Harry would put up such a fight, but he was wrong. "Looking at you right now doesn't even make me

feel any stirring emotion. No guilt, shame, not even pity! NOTHING!" Harry had to concede to that Draco indeed looked indifferent, and did he really want to risk the happiness of his future children to hold on to a man

whom he loved but couldn't or would love them back? "Harry you have to let me go. Your still young your only 23. There's plenty of time to get married and have the family you want. I can't be your only option I can't be

your soul mate if I had to lie about my feelings all this time." It was there that Harry knew he'd been backed into a corner with nowhere to go. He hung his head and shed his tears as his one true love walked out of his

life. "I really am sorry Harry I never meant to hurt you like this. I honestly thought I could love you." And with those last words Draco Malfoy walked out of his life.

Harry relived this nightmare every waking, and sleeping moment. Even as he stood at the altar praying a man with shockingly blonde hair would run in and stop his union with his soon to be husband Blaise Zabini it still

wouldn't stop. One year later when their first daughter Anya Zabini was born Harry would know what Draco meant when he had said he couldn't love. Even as he held his child that he had brought into this world Smiling

and telling his husband how perfect she was he couldn't help but resent her for not being Draco's daughter. He didn't love her like a father should love a daughter he barely tolerated her leaving her with a nanny more

often than not. When Anya was four Harry was distraught to learn he was expecting another child and while to everyone else his life was perfect and was the epitome of happiness he still felt nothing. After nine months of

silent dread he gave birth to Aurum Zabini. Another "thing" he couldn't love. When Anya was eleven and Aurum was seven they made the journey to kings cross looking like the perfect family. Happy and as loving as

possible. The kids stayed next to their Daddy, because even though no one else could see it their father didn't love them the way daddy did they often complained about having father there, they just didn't see the po

int when he so obviously didn't love them, but their daddy just told them he loved them just in his own special way not able to understand that the façade Harry put up for him wasn't always around for the children. It was

this day at kings cross that Harry saw Draco for the first time in fourteen years. Draco was walking with Viktor Krum they weren't together everyone knew, but Draco had wanted children and he wouldn't have just anyone

being able to claim to be the father of his child. They walked close together with a small boy between them holding both their hands swinging every few steps. Harry bent to kiss his children goodbye purely for the

amusement of any nearby photographers.

"I have to go to the restroom I'll meet you back at the car." Blaise nodded kissing his husband on the cheek. Harry walked very slow trailing the Malfoy caravan at a distance once

the boy was on the train Viktor wasted no time in dissapperating. Draco walked towards the mens room though. Harry followed him. "What's his name?" Harry said when Draco came out of the stall to wash his hands.

"Why were you following us?" He retorted. "I wasn't following you I have a daughter going to school you know." Harry said slightly nervous. "Delphinas…potter-Malfoy" The last part was whispered so low that Harry barely

heard it. "What did you just say?" Harry said unable to belief his ears. "I said Delphinas Potter-Malfoy."Draco all but screamed. "You were pregnant when you left and you didn't tell me?" Draco took a second to think his

response through carefully. "When he was born He had this beautiful black hair and the most wonderful gray eyes I've ever seen on anyone. As soon as I looked at him I knew he was your even though I slept with a few

people the week after I left a simple paternity spell dissolved any doubt. He was so wonderful and awe inspiring. I just didn't think you could take me back and I didn't want to deal with the fact that I'd have to share if you

didn't want to be with me. Then I thought if you knew you would try to take him from me all together. You're the chosen one the golden boy I'm the son of a death eater who can't love! Now you know so what are you

going to do about it?" Draco out of breath slid to the floor tears in his eyes.

"He is everything to me I love him! Don't take him away." Draco pleaded. Harry flabbergasted at what he'd just heard could barely do anything besides gape. "I don't want to take him, but Draco if you had

told me I wouldn't be in this damn marriage with these damn kids!" Draco looked at him shocked since when had his Harry become so bitter and angry. "I hate them! Those kids do nothing, but whine to Blaise about how I

don't love them as much he does! And Blaise just tells them that I love them in my own special way, and all I want to do most of the time is scream how much I hate them all! And what the hell is up with Krum!" Draco

blanched just the slightest bit. "Delphy wanted to know who his other father was out of the blue one day and I just couldn't tell him so I lied I said he was a famous quidditch player and that's all he needed to know. Well

the next day he was at his lessons bragging to the other kids and they said he was a liar and refused to let him be proven wrong because I lied! So I called Krum and asked him a favor which he gladly said yes to for a

nice price and that was that." Harry was amazed to say the least. "Draco. That's my son, and I want him…and you." Dracos mouth dropped to the floor. "But Harry you have a life with kids you can't just leave them. I let

you meet him and visit but that's just a big step." Harry thought about this for a moment before saying. "Well…That's a risk I'm willing to take. Those kids will be happier without me anyway and Blaise will find someone.

Draco, Let's face the world together."

* * *

**Might do a sequel its possible.**


End file.
